The Rose Bouquet
by pinkconchshell
Summary: Because exploding flowers are SOO romantic... Channy pairing, sorta. Rated K


**The Rose Bouquet**

Came to me while I was watching You've Got Fan mail. Random, yes. Fluffy, yes. Cute, OF COURSE. But whether it's good or not, that's up to you.

I own NOTHING

*************************

She opens the door, getting the strangest feeling that somebody's watching her. There's nobody there. There is a clunk from her far right, and she looks down the hallway in time to see a figure turning the corner. Her brow furrows slightly, and she looks around to see if anybody else is there.

"Chad?" she asks the air, recognizing his favorite jacket.

A small splash of vivid color somewhere beneath her reaches her line of vision. Her head snaps down, and for a moment, she stares at them, skeptical that they're really there.

She bends down, squatting, and carefully wraps her hands around the crystal vase. It looks cheap, like something you would buy at a dollar store with a coupon. She picks it up, noting that it's slightly heavy. She peers closer and sees that it is filled halfway with cold, clear water.

The roses are beautiful, she thinks. They are fresh, with tiny water droplets dotted along their petals. The dew reflects the florescent light above, making them sparkling beads nestled in the deep red coat of velvet. Their color is vivid, and bold, much more intense than the regular garden roses or the ones bought from flower shops.

She counts them, slowly and carefully. There are twelve, exactly twelve. All of them are the same height, all of them are free of thorns, and all of them are full and blooming, like they had been picked at the height of their growth.

There is a card attached to one of them. It hangs down the side of the vase, tied to the dark green stem of a rose, the silver ribbon curling down around it. She raises an eyebrow, and gently fingers it, running her hands along the edge of the card.

Carefully, like it will break at any moment, she lifts it. On the front, written in delicate gold ink that shines out at her, is her calligraphic name. _Sonny _Curious now, she slides her finger into the opening and raises up the top flap.

Inside, there is red ink instead of gold. She doesn't mind, she loves both of the colors. Surprisingly, the handwriting is neat and elegant, something that a person expects from an artist or writer. She reads the words eagerly, wondering why on earth he would pick her to receive the roses.

She smiles when she's done. How can she not? It's a perfect little note, really, something thoughtful and classic. It's not too cheesy, and not to blunt. The words are perfectly subtle; they seem to blend in with the paper even though the red ink looks like blood on snow.

_Because you're worth it_

"Chad," she grins now, letting the corners of her lips lift up onto her cheeks and she can't help feeling special; like she has just won a very special prize.

Still smiling, she buries her nose in the bouquet, inhaling and breathing in the scent. It is sweet, and their perfume fills her head and clouds her mind, just like when she looks into his eyes. The petals are like velvet, and they tickle her skin with their softness. She could stay like this forever. Content, she softly pushes her face deeper into the flowers, but pulls back when she makes contact with something hard.

Something hot, too.

She pulls back, confused, and her lips part when she sees the tiny red light blinking. A second passes, but it seems like a year, and then there is a beeping nose, a whirring, and she holds her arms out away from her, knowing something is about to happen. She leans back.

There is a silence in which she waits with baited breath, and then – _FWOOM! _She stands in the doorway with a murderous expression on her face, as charred petals float down around her and the shattered crystal vase lays in pieces at her feet. There is smoke, too; it wafts around her like fog, and she closes her eyes, partly from not wanting to get the fumes in her eyes and partly because this is her habit whenever she is furious.

"CHAD!" She screams, her fists balled. Chad's laugh is heard from around the corner.

Poor Sonny. But, you're prettier than she is, and I consider you a sexy beast. Sexy beasts leave reviews.


End file.
